


Aquilo que passa despercebido entre penteados e sorrisos

by HikariMinami



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: Nico adorava (sentir a textura dos cabelos de) Kotori (entre seus dedos).





	Aquilo que passa despercebido entre penteados e sorrisos

**Author's Note:**

> eu não sei dar título às minhas fics  
e é isso que acontece

A primeira vez ocorreu em uma tarde em que estavam empolgadas demais planejando os figurinos para a próxima apresentação. Entre ideias cada vez mais mirabolantes das duas, Nico teve uma epifania e imediatamente levou as mãos às mechas da mais nova, sem pedir licença nem nada. Também nem pensou em esboçar o penteado em um papel; precisava ver o mais rápido possível se… 

_ Céus, o cabelo dela era muito bom. E era impressão sua ou tinha perfume de morango? _

— Foco, Nico, foco. — murmurou, balançando a cabeça. 

E, ignorando o olhar curioso de Kotori, além dos batimentos cardíacos um pouco mais fortes que o normal, Nico continuou a arranjar o cabelo da garota. 

* * *

Ela não sabia dizer quando foi a segunda vez, mas se recordava com clareza dos risos de Kotori naquela tarde em que passaram horas fazendo penteados esquisitos, enfeitados com muito mais acessórios que o necessário. (Ah, e tinha como lembrança desse momento uma foto da mais nova no celular.)

* * *

Tornou-se costume Nico testar penteados novos na do segundo ano a toda oportunidade possível. Às vezes, nem era relacionado ao próximo show — a mais velha apenas vira um visual bonito em uma revista qualquer, e Kotori permitia ser usada como cobaia. Até que chegou um ponto em que Nico não conseguia _ não mexer _ nos fios compridos enquanto formulavam o próximo figurino. 

E, eventualmente, chegou também o dia em que Nozomi percebeu que Nico fazia uma trança em Kotori, quando se reuniam na sala do clube, e ela sorriu de canto a canto. A Yazawa fingiu não ver. 

Mas o que ela _ realmente _não notava era o sorriso adorável que a mais nova dava sempre que estavam juntas, ou ainda a expressão de puro afeto que ela mesma adquiria na presença de Kotori. 


End file.
